Captive or Lover?
by MaddyTears
Summary: Ellie is taken captive by Steve and Murlough. But Steve can't help these feelings he has whenever he drinks from her blood, her memories are blended together into his. Can romance really happen between two such contrasting personalities? Let's Find Out.
1. Chapter 1: Byebye Gorgeous

**Hey guys, finnally starting a new story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque du Freak saga, however I do own Ellie's character.  
**

**Review and tell me how you'd like it to go.**

* * *

It was just another day for Ellie, another long day. A 16 hour shift at the local diner, followed by getting yelled at by her boss. She received her minimum wage payment and headed out the front door. She needed to hurry, the grocery store would close soon and she needed to buy some food to take home to her family.

She was the provider, there were no parents, not anymore. Her younger sisters were under her protection and Ellie would do anything for them. Her dad abandoned their family when Ellie was very young, her siblings only being young babies. Their mother, became the local drunk. A few bruises to the face was all it took for neighbours to start to notice Ellie's injuries. The neighbours reported it to the police, they had no idea what they were getting Ellie in to.

They were forced to become wards of the state, and placed all in different foster homes. Ellie would always run away from her home, and track down her two siblings. She would take them and run away, hiding wherever she could untill the wards found her again. They would be seperated and Ellie would just repeat the process.

Eventually, the government gave up on trying to find them. Basically, Ellie's whole life revolved around protecting their family as much as she could, since she was still only 16. Luckily Ellie managed to keep up a job in town, she was just a waitress and earned minimum wage because of her age and could go nowhere else. The money she earned barely paid enough for food, her landlord was nice though, barely ever actually asking for rent.

Ellie had gotten changed out of her work uniform, now wearing a simple skirt with a t-shirt over the top. These were basically her only clothed, her little sister Rena was going to go to school next year, Ellie promised her. She would have to buy her a school uniform and pay school fees, such luxuries and many clothed were that of a sacrifice...Ellie was more than willing to give that.

"Hey pretty lady, where are you going?" some strange old man yelled out.

"Far away from you." Ellie muttered to herself. Walking home late at night was never her favourite part of the day, but she had never been mugged or worse. She considered herself to be lucky in that respect.

She went in to the grocery store and picked up the last minute sale items that were about to be expired, it was all she could afford to feed herself and her two siblings. Old pasta, cheap rice, some apples which was uncommon and fish that was about to go off. She paid at the counter, barely having enough to pay for it. Her heart soared as she stepped outside, _another successful day._ she thought to herself. Ellie didn't have many successes, so she relished whenever she could.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the sight of expensive cars rolling down the street, why would you need something so big and heavy? It seemed pointless to her, so she pressed on. Ellie swung the plastic bag from her side to side as she walked down through and alleyway, winding through the streets and she took a short cut through the park. As she turned around the bend, out of the corner of her eye she saw three figures following her. Yes, she was sure they were following her. Nobody ever came down this way and she thought she recognized them form the grocery store earlier, watching her rumage through her bag for ant last change to use.

Ellie flipped her head around, her long brown curls laced a crown momentarily before falling back down her back and shoulders. Ellie picked up her pace, still holding on to her bag of groceries. Wearing only light pumps meant she could jog, she set a ligth pace and tried to stay as calm as possible. _"Please, please, please just be a coincidence._" she thought.

Ellie sighed, she was in the clear. She could even see her home in the distance, a tiny flat way above the attic of everyone else, home. Her smile vanished as something of a blur whizzed past her, causing her to drop her bags.

All of the sudden, the boy that she'd thought she'd cleared and had an easy lead on was standing right in front of her. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Listen girl, you're about to become a midnight snack. Don't scream, you'll just make this harder." he said quickly. Ellie was trying to listen to what he was saying, he spoke so fast she thought it was a different language.

"Excuse me?" Ellie snapped. He grabbed her arm and Ellie quickly slapped it off, this only seemed to anger the boy more. "S-snack? What are yo-" Ellie was slammed up against the wall and she yelled out some sort of muffled scream. A hand was placed over her mouth by some other man, the boy continued to smile and watch.

"W-who are you?" she screamed

"The name's Murlough. It'll be the last name you ever hear." He snarled in her ear.

"Steve, why don't you do the honors?" The boy took a few steps towards where the other man backed away, removing his hand from her throat so Ellie could actually breathe. Her groceries were spilled all over the alleyway, one of her shoes had even come off. Ellie was trying to catch her breath and trying to figure a way to run out of there.

When she tries to sprint around the corner, Murlough just grabbed her and brought her straight back.

"HELP!" Ellie screamed, hoping someone would hear. "No, please, no." If Ellie wasn't there, who would look after her siblings? They'd be forced back into foster homes, be abused and talked down on like Ellie did for all those years. The boy Steve stood in front of her again, picking up one of her curls and placing it behind he ear, he was staring at her neck.

"Please, just let me go. I have to get home to-"

"Just shut up already!" Steve yelled, "I'm a vampaneze. You may have heard of vampires, but I'm a little different.. I bet you taste good, too bad I only get to taste you once." He whispered in her ear. "Bye bye gorgeous." she felt something sharp dig in to her shoulder and screamed, that was the last thing Ellie felt before darkness took her.

* * *

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Rust

**Hello Hello Hello :)  
**

**Update time! Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to happen  
**

**x  
**

* * *

The bare mattress was sitting on a bedframe, pushed up against a wall. A darkly lit room with 3 people inside, all cramed together. Steve paced back and fourth up and down the sides of the room.

"I'm going to be the new Vampeneze lord, this is one of my first requests. Don't touch her." He spat

"This is NOT the Vampeneze way, do you understand what I'm saying here? You're entire reputation would be put in jeopardy." Murlough growled deeply. His foot dug into the wall into a fit of anger.

"I don't care, there's something about her blood. It makes me want more and more, if I just kill the girl then I'll never have it again. Think of it more as, my little water bottle. …more like blood bottle." Steve chuckled. He bent down beside the passed out girl, stroking her neck softly. His fingers traced the small cresent shaped mark on her collarbone where he'd chosen to drink from her earlier. Yes, it was a little old fashion but he wanted to be dramatic. But that was Steve's thing, always being over the top.

"This is too vampire-ish for my liking. I hope you know I HATE this whole idea." He sneered, his eyes piercing through Steve.

"There's something else about her too, her memories…they've been mixed in mine. It's strange and I want to find out what the hell's going on." Steve walked over to the bed and stared at the girl as she slept, so still and so peaceful...So unlike her previous state of screaming and yelling against a wall in an alley.

When Steve drank Ellies blood a few of her memories passed through him in a wave of pictures and sounds. Steve had never encountered anything like it, it slightly scared him at the time. Steve didn't like not knowing things, he was very curious. Plus, the girl was cute...not too bad having a pretty face around all the time.

"Really? Her blood's that interesting? Let me have a taste." Murlough agreed.

Murlough's hand stretch out and brush a few curls behind Ellie's ear, who was draped unconscious across the bare bed. One of her hands was handcuffed to the bed frame. He stared carefully at her neck, deciding where to insert his nail. Steve stopped him, grabbing his wrist and shoving it away. His finger pointed directly at him, "You know once you start you wont be able to stop, you're used to draining for too long." Steve's hand clenched against his sides.

"You think too badly of me, I can stop if I want to….I just usually don't want to." Murlough grinned.

At that moment Ellie began to stir out her haze. She had caught a few words here and there, about vampires and but she was still honestly convinced she was in a dream or something. Ellie wondered why this boy, no wait, what was he? …A Vampeneze… Why would he change his mind about killing her? Yes, she heard what he had just said, but what was he on about…drinking her blood? Who the hell did he think he was? A fucking vampire or something?

"Don't do it now, do it when her blood's replenished...maybe when she's awake." He cocked his head towards him and smiled devilishly, " We wouldn't want to drain her fully now would we?"

_That's it. I'll just have to stay asleep as long as possible before I die._ Ellie thought.

"Mph." Murlough nodded, leaving the room. She heard him trudge down some steps and head out the front door. _So I'm in a double story house,_ she thought.

_Ellie's eyes stayed clamped shut, she tried to keep her breathing normal and not whimper from the sudden pain that was erupting from her wrist. Ellie wanted to know what was causing the pain, but couldn't move or open her eyes to see. So she just put up with it. Her neck and shoulder were also helping too. ..inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale._

"Stop pretending you're asleep." Steve said bluntly, "Don't worry he wont be back for a while." He was sitting in a lounge chair, right next to the bed.

Personally Ellie was more concerned about the boy who had actually bit her. Her head was spinning, vampires and vampeneze didn't exist to her before now. She wondered what was the difference anyway? She thought this had to be a dream, please be a dream.

Ellie didn't say anything, only opened her eyes slightly. There wasn't much light in the room and her eyes adjusted quickly. She slowly tried to sit up but a shot of pain rode up Ellie's arm when she tried to move. She gasped and her only free hand flung to her wrist.

A small moon shaped crescent was a burning red scar across her arm, just above her wrist. Ellie winced as she examined it, then noticing the cut marks from the handcuff to which her hand was bound. It had been digging into her skin, rubbing it raw and even drawing some blood. Ellie thought it actually might get infected from all the rust along it's ridges. The handcuffs were very old fashioned and looked centuries of years old, it's rust crumbled and fell in brown clumps to the bare mattress she was laying on.

Ellie was furious, but scared at the same time. She didn't really know what she was doing but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at Steve.

Steve just rolled his eyes and looked out the window, which was barred. "Do you know how much trouble you're going to get into for this? When the authorities come looking for me, you're dead!" Her voice got a bit softer, she worried if she spoke too loudly the other one might come back.

_The authorities don't even know I exist...after I ran away from that foster home, they'd probably assumed I'd died._ she thought.

"Do you ever shut up? By now, I'm guessing you already know what I am. Yes, I drink blood...and your blood seems to have tickled my fancy. So for now, you're lucky you're not dead, so just shut up and be my drinking fountain."

Ellie gawked at his words, was he really going to use her as a resource for blood? Ellie realised she was going to have to exagerate her lies a little bit. "My family will find me!" She yelled, "They'll find me and then they'll kill you!" _My family..._ Ellie nearly choked on her words. What would they be doing right now? Both trapped in the apparent trying to find scraps of food in the dirty kitchen?

Ellie realised it was no use trying to scare him, so she would try another tactic.

"W-where am I?"

"In a bed." Steve smiled to himself. Great, he likes to play jokes too.

"Am I going to die?"

"At some point, yes. Not yet." Steve seemed annoyed to answer the question, so he groaned. Ellie stratched and whined and moaned at all the places that hurt. She traced her scars and tried to make the handcuff not dig into her skin, but it was no use. They had already rusted into her skin pretty deep.

"Quit squirming." Steve spat.

"It hurts." she complained, rubbing her wrist.

"OH REALLY?" Murlough re-entered the room suddenly. "You think, THAT is pain? Well then you're in for a shock." Murlough said. Ellie was on the bed and had nowhere to go, but she started backing up and moving away from the dark figure. Her one hand that was locked in a handcuff to the bed only gave her some freedom.

"We're going to have some fun with you!" He laughed. He yanked some of Ellie's hair and slapped her across the face, causing her to squeel lightly. Murlough's long finger nails caused him to actually scratch Ellie as he slapped her, right under her chin.

"Is that really necessary-" Steve got cut off.

"This young thing," he pointed to Ellie, "doesn't think we're treating her well enough. Well I can assure you, we've been more welcoming than usual."

"W-what?" Ellie stammered

"Steve, go grab three more. You're right, I want her re-juiced before I take my drink." So that was his name…._Steve._ She thought, she couldn't remember what he had called him in the street before. It puzzled her slightly as Steve walked calmly and briskly out of the room. Three more what? It suddenly hit Ellie when Steve re-entered the room, holding three more handcuffs. All of the rusty and rough enough to rub her skin raw.

She cried out as Steve stepped towards her, she begged him not to put more on. "Please, no." She cried "I'll do anything you want."

Steve didn't look at her in the eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He forced her back onto the bed, much to Ellie's screaming. "I'm sorry" Steve whispered in her ear as tears fell down her cheeks.

_Click, Click, Click._ All back into place around her ankles and wrists.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated

**Sup Guys :)  
**

**So I'm scrolling through the Josh Hutcherson Tag on tumblr, and I'm just like... "Can I get pregnant from this? Where did my pants go?"**

**Seriously, he is a god. If anyone knows where I can watch his new movie Detention...Please let me know :)**

**(It doesn't show in cinemas here, it's fucking depressing)**

**As always, REVIEW**

**x**

* * *

Once again Ellie woke in a haze, she was always so tired even when she woke up...must be the unusual lack of blood. Her wrist was stinging again and her scar burned a deer red. "Did you drink from me last night? I don't remember it happening..." Ellie muttered softly.

"Yes." Steve said quickly.

"When?"

"I try and do it when you're asleep, so it doesn't bother you as much." He explained, flipping through another one of his books.

"Actually, somehow it managed to find it's way into my dreams...wierd." She muttered to herself, but of course Steve heard.

"So you'd prefer if I didn't do it in your sleep? So you wont have bad dreams?" He sounded sincere, as if he actually cared about her feelings.

Ellie snapped her head around and gave him one of the weirdest looks she could come up with, "Since when did I get a fucking preference. I'm YOUR prisoner, remember?"

"You're right, if it were up to Murlough you'd be dead already. So just be glad I sent him away and shut up then." Steve snapped and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Several hours passed, Ellie drifted in and out of consciousness. She hadn't eaten for such a long time, but she didn't feel hungry...that concerned her. Ellie's dreams were filled with blood and flesh, draining out from her insides and inside a stranger's mouth.

A mouth found it's way up to hers, like it always did in her dream. It would cover hers and suck the life out of it, including all the air until she couldn't breathe. But this dream was different, her attacker had always been in the shadows, an unknown face, but now as she looked up to his face she clearly saw Steve's face staring down at her. His mouth brushed down and moved against hers in a kind of rhythm.

But he wasn't drinking from her, he was kissing her. She could taste her own blood on his lips as his tongue edged in her mouth, his hands holding her hair back softly. She pulled back and he smiled, seeing one of the nicest expression she'd ever seen from him, of course though...it was just a dream.

_Why are you having kissing dreams about your kidnapper?_ she thought as she woke up. She was suddenly startled by a loud noise.

"God I'm going to enjoy this." Murlough breathed out and Ellie screamed.

"Steve!" she cried

"Steve's not here you little bitch." He covered her mouth with his hand yanked on her hair. One second he was on her left, the next he was on her right...trying to find the best possible position to drink from. "I'm going to do this in the most painful way I can." He snarled in her ear. Ellie was still tied up to the bed, so there was nowhere to go when he slapped her hard on the face, telling her to be quiet.

"Steve told me not to drink from you, that you were only his," He slapped her hard again, "But I can't stay away any longer," Murlough's finger dug deep into her wrist and she screamed out. Her other arm and legs kicking widely as the were still trapped in the handcuffs. Murloughs finger pulled out from her wrist, then dig sharply back in again only just next to her previous wound. Ellie yelled out, the pain was intolerable over her scabs and nearly healed skin. Murlough's head lowered down to her wrist and began to drink from her.

"_Steve..."_ she whimpered, once again drifting off to the feeling of someone drinking her blood.

* * *

"WHAT did I tell you?" Steve screamed loudly, "You could have killed her! Then there'd be nothing left!" Murlough didn't say anything, only looking at the ground and glaring up at Steve.

"She was too good to resist..." He trailed off. Ellie stirred, she'd been unconcious for a good hour and a half now. Steve had come back to see Murlough still drinking Ellie's blood, he ripped his head from her wound the moment he saw.

"Get out!" She heard him say, her head was still spinning.

Steve was examining her wrists thoroughly, trying to asses the damage. Surprisingly, he didn't drink from her even though there was an open wound right there for the taking. "Ellie?" He shook her by the shoulders, "Ellie, don't go to sleep. Come on." Pushing her upwards into a sitting position. Her eyelashes fluttered and for a moment she feared she was back in another nightmare.

"Is he c-coming back?" Ellie asked, scared. At least Steve wasn't so rough with her.

"No." He snapped, untying her wrists and ankles slowly.

"I thought you said you were his lord? Why would he disobey you like that?" She asked, sleepily.

"It's complicated." He explained

"Looks like I've got time." She retorted. Steve glared at Ellie as he stood up off the bed, finishing with her bounds. They clucked heavily to the ground.

"I'm not talking to you about things that don't concern you." His hand flew to her forehead to feel for any sign of fever, Ellie seemed to be back to her normal and noisy self.

"Fine, what about things that DO concern me? Like getting back to my family. Or maybe letting me go so I don't get killed." She almost yelled, back.

He laughed coldly. "Not gunna happen girl. You're lucky I came back when I did, or you'd be dead. But don't worry, one day I probably will drain you, and then you'll be dead."

"You don't understand, they're only my little sisters." Ellie tried a different tactic, trying to make him feel guilty.

He turned around sharply, catching my eyes with his. "What?"

"They're only kids, there's nobody else. They're both alone in my old house, right near where you took me from. PLEASE. You have to let me go."

"I-I can't do that." He stuttered.

"One of them is a toddler." She couldn't tell him more before he cut Ellie off.

"STOP TELLING ME STUFF ABOUT THEM, YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER!" He screamed.

"They'll starve in that house if I don't get to them." Ellie was getting more and more angry, but she realized it was no use. Steve didn't reply, only to look at his watch and leave the room every now and again coming back with different books and letters. Reading seemed to be his thing. Ellie looked at the clock on the wall...5.30 pm. By now, her family would have at least had no food for 3 days. Why did she have to lock her apparent? She did it for their safety, they weren't exactly in the safest neighborhood. No food, for kids that was really bad. What if they starved to death and it was all her fault?

_ At least they had water._ Ellie thought. Ellie suddenly really had the urge to pee, and if she didn't get there soon she would piss her pants and get it all over the mattress. She hadn't exactly had any food recently, but she still needed to use the bathroom.

"Ummm, excuse me?" she whispered, grabbing his attention. "Is it okay if you take me to the bathroom?" He didn't respond at first, only looking at her harder.

"I mean...there is one here right?" she questioned further.

"Mph." he nodded. He brought her through the door, having a firm grasp on her arm. He made sure not to touch any of her wounds, something was chaning in Steve and Ellie could feel it.

He shoved Ellie inside the bathroom down the hall and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it in place with several locks.

It was a normal bathroom, not too dirty but certainly not clean. There was a shower and a toilet with a small sink. She was grateful to see a bar of soap on the floor of the shower too. There was actually a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt on the sink, which Ellie was also thankful for. She had been in her usual long jeans and singlet for a few days now, she was probably starting to smell. Ellie was so glad she had some time for herself, she was going to make the most of it. She allowed herself the luxury of feeling sorry for herself and her siblings. She imagined what they were doing right now, crying? Wondering why their sister let them down? All of it, came flooding back to her like a giant ocean wave.

"Hurry up." He banged on the stall's door, hearing that the shower or bathroom hadn't even been used. Ellie didn't care if he heard her cry anymore, she couldn't stop the tears anyway. They rolled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. Making all kinds of ungodly and strange sounding sobs from her chest and throat. Ellie was tired, felt sick, knew that she had let her family down. She heard Steve leave her, not unlocking the door. Steve left the entire house and went to attend to some business since she was taking so long. Ellie was glad she was allowed some alone time, there was no chance of escape in here. There were no windows, the only light came from a small light bulb on the ceiling.

She stood in the shower for about 20 minutes, allowing her brain to just forget the world and imagine she was someplace else. She finnally stopped the water and took a step outside, there was no towel for her so she just stood naked as she combed through her hair with her fingers. She heard a low knock on the door, it must've been Steve. He'd been gone for at least half an hour.

"Hey uhh, Ellie?" Steve stammered.

"What?" Ellie sobbed out, knowing that he probably already knew she was crying.

"I uh, I just thought I'd let you know I took care of what you told me earlier…."

_What?_ Ellie thought. There was a long silence

"Your family, they're both okay."

Ellie was unable to speak, her mouth just hung open and she flung a hand to cover it. A smile escaped her lips and she almost physically jumped for joy, they were okay. They were alright.

But then a jolt of fear shot through her, a fucking Vampeneze was in her old home with her little sisters! He could have drank from them, or worse! Ellie threw on the clothed quickly and practically smashed on the door with her fists. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" The door swung open and Steve had to catch Ellie in his arms as she pretty much fell to his feet. "DID YOU HURT THEM?"

"I gave them some food and stuff, god calm down drama queen." He sighed.

_Why would he do that? Why did he care?_ Ellie thought.

"So shut up and stop crying. Hurry up." There it was again, the normal, arrogant Steve.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
